


That's It?

by ObsessedWithEverything808



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, how I hope it goes, the reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithEverything808/pseuds/ObsessedWithEverything808
Summary: When Reign starts to get stronger and Sam starts to experience flashes of Kryptonian powers, Lena figures out how to help her.





	That's It?

"I...uh...I kinda punched a whole in the wall?"

"Well, good afternoon to you as well, Sam.  Yes, the weather is great, isn't it?"

Sam whines and plops down into the chair across from Lena's desk, taking a second to appreciate her boss being back in the spot she belongs before launching into her story that the CEO has heard far too many times by now.

"I'm serious, Lena.  Like, my fist," she says, holding up a clenched fist as an example, because clearly Lena Luthor can't picture it herself, "through a wall!  Again!"

Lena glances up from her papers, finally.  "Sam, I thought we agreed that you would steer clear of walls."

"Lena," Sam groans.  Her friend isn't always allowed to tease and be silly, and Sam is glad that Lena is getting more time to be able to let that side of her shine, but right now really isn't the time.

"I'm joking, Sam.  I'm just as worried as you are, if not more.  I mean, my best friend is being taken over by some Kryptonian soldier.  I've lost so many people, and really, humor is the only way I can somewhat cope at this point."  Sam winces at the thought, only now realizing that this whole situation has got to be reminding Lena of her past with Lex and everything.  "In fact, I'm working on a prototype that may be able to hone in your powers and get a control on Reign."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really.  Sam, I promised you that I would help you."

"I know, but, like, that's really freaking awesome.  Whatchya got?"

"A ring," Lena starts, rummaging through her desk drawer for a bit before she pulls out the blueprints, "or well, ring _s_ that you can wear on both of your hands.  Since Miss Reign is having a blast making you smash desks, punch walls, and break countless amounts of mugs," Lena was most upset when Sam borrowed and accidentally gripped too hard on her 'Best CEO' mug that Kara gave her, "these rings will act as a buffer of sorts.  If I can get the technology right, it'll counteract the force of Reign's super strength and you won't end up breaking everything you touch."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Lena laughs and shakes her head at Sam's awe and excitement.

"I'm an affection starved Luthor, aren't I?  I could do with hearing it again."

Sam gets up and runs excitedly around the desk, squeezing Lena into a hug without hesitance.

"I'm sorry if the Reign powers are hurting you, but right now I don't give a fuck because you're really awesome and I can't thank you enough!"

Lena can't reply because her lungs are being squished.

***

The rings end up working.

Or, well, at least until Reign fully takes over and just takes them off, not one fuck given.

But when Sam is normal, human Sam, it totally works!

***

Things with the rings are going pretty well, and Sam hasn't run into any problems, which allows Lena to relax just a bit, one less thing to worry about (and a million more to take its place, but whatever).

"I saw inside of people."

Until, uh, _that_.

"Reign is pushing x-ray vision on you now?"

"I guess so?  God, Lena, this is awful!  It's so painful to see all of that, not because its gross or weird, but because my eyes and my head can't take it.  It's too much, _so_ much.  I can't take it, it's-"

"Sensory overload," Lena finishes for her.

"Sensory overload," Sam parrots.

Reign's powers only come out of Sam in flashes, and while things may be okay for now, in this moment, the fear and pain in her friend's eyes at the thought of another flash coming makes Lena's heart constrict and her chest tighten.

She has to fix this for Sam.

***

"You got me glasses?"

Sam doesn't seem at all impressed by the case of glasses Lena just handed her.  If anything, glasses will make this whole x-ray thing worse.

"No, I _made_ you glasses."

"Okay, uh, well... _thanks_ , I guess.  But, uhm, how is this going to help me?"

Lena rolls her eyes, realizing that Sam is obviously not following.

"They're lead lined."

"Oh... _OH_!"  Sam finally catches on, a wide grin taking over her features.  "Lena, that's genius!"

"Well, I didn't exactly come up with the idea.  Clark Kent figured it out first."

"I know, but _still_!  Thank you!"  

Sam wiggles her brows in a teasing manner before making a show of putting the glasses on her face, adjusting them a bit, then moving her hands away and making jazz hands around her face with a little " _ta-da_ ".

But Lena isn't focused on Sam's adorable face.

Or, well, she _is_ , but for an entirely different reason.

"Take them off," Lena demands quickly, not even waiting for Sam to do it herself before she's pulling them off her friend's face.

"Woah, woah!  Lena?!  What's up!?  Are they that ba-"

Sam gets cut off by Lena shoving them back onto her face.

"Okay, what?"

Lena takes them off again.

"Lena-"

On again.

"What-"

Off again.

"-in the fuck-"

On again.

"Okay, okay!  Hey!"  Sam grabs Lena's hands, stopping them from yanking on the glasses again.  "What the hell are you doing?"

"The glasses," Lena whispers, her eyes wide as they dart around Sam's face.

"Uh-huh, they're meant to be on my face, not yanked on and off," Sam says, carefully moving Lena's hands away from her face so the CEO doesn't get any ideas to do that again.  It really hurt her ears...  

Lena doesn't say anything, just continues staring.

"Lena?  What's up, hun?  Why are you all weird?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..."

"What?  Lena, you're scaring me.  Please tell me what's going on."

"GLASSES?!"

"Wha-"

"THAT'S IT?!  GLASSES?!"

Sam shrinks in the chair a little, having no idea whats going on other than the fact that Lena is going all Luthor.

"Lena?"  Lena blinks, and that seems to break her from the weird spell she's been under.  "Lena, what's up?"

"Clark Kent uses glasses to keep his identity a secret, and I didn't understand why that would even make sense because _what the hell_ could a pair of glasses possibly hide?"

"I'm with you on that.  I don't understand how that's fooling anyone.  I bet if I saw Clark Kent with my own two eyes I'd-"

"Sam, you look different."

"Huh?"

"You almost look like an entirely different person with those glasses on."

"I do?"

"It's nothing major, but it's enough that if I didn't give you the glasses myself I may not have recognized you with them on."

"Oh...really?  Huh...  Well, that's kinda cool, then.  I guess it does work."

Lena lets out a humorless laugh.  "Of _course_ it works.  Of course that's my fucking downfall.  A pair of glasses?  What a Luthor I am, getting tricked by a pair of fucking glasses."

"Lena, what's going on?"

"I know who Supergirl is."

***

Kara Danvers is spending a lot more time with Lena.

Sam first noticed it when she went to CatCo to visit her friend, only to spot said CEO walking out of her office with a certain reporter hot on her tail, gesticulating wildly and fidgeting with her glasses as she seems to be going on and on about something _clearly_ important.

Lena smiles as she approaches her friend, speaking to Sam as if there isn't a blonde Kara Danvers behind her desperately calling her name and whining about them having to finish their conversation.

Sam then sits awkwardly in Lena's office as the two of them share lunch, Kara Danvers on the couch across from them, pleading eyes watching them the entire time while Lena carries the conversation and acts as if she isn't even there.

After that there seems to be a complete turn of events, and Kara and Lena clearly had whatever talk they needed to because the next time she sees the two of them its when Lena is covering for her at L-Corp again, and she walks in with profuse apologies ready to be thrown at her friend, but instead is welcomed by the sight of the blonde and brunette sitting side by side on the couch in the office, chatting away with bright smiles.  

The next time is after Supergirl took a pretty great beating from her stupid Reign takeover, and she calls Lena to get the update on what she did and what the damage was and how they can work on fixing things, but all she gets is " _can I call you later?  I'm with Kara right now_ ", and, okay, she gets that Lena totally has a crush on Kara Danvers, but really?  This is a crisis!  And Kara is more important?!

She then has a meeting that runs late, and she shoots Lena a text asking if she can pick up Ruby.  Lena loves Ruby, and she's told Sam countless times that she will always do anything to help Sam with not only herself, but also with Ruby.  Later on, when she finally gets out of L-Corp and can finally get home, she walks in to find Lena on the couch, curled up to Kara-freaking-Danvers, meanwhile Ruby is on the kitchen table doing her homework.

Uhm, what?  Why was Kara with her?

Then she walks in on Lena kissing Supergirl and she really doesn't want to think about that ever again, especially because she's rooting for Kara.

But then she spots Lena giving Kara a quick peck before going into her office at CatCo, a hickey on her neck that she doesn't want to think about either, even though that totally means Kara is in the lead.

***

She gets another flash of x-ray vision one day, quickly putting on the glasses Lena gave her and sighing in relief.  

Lena sees the motion, smiling over at Sam because she's happy to see that her idea to help her friend is actually working.

"Hey, so, where's Kara?" Sam asks once the glasses are situated.  The three of them planned to have dinner together tonight, but Kara seems to be running a bit late.  "She get caught up with Snapper?"

Lena glances at the TV in a corner of the small restaurant, and Sam follows suit, seeing footage of Supergirl stopping a robbery.

"Something like that," Lena mutters.  "She's just running a bit late.  She'll be here any minute now, though, I'm sure."

And as if those are the magic words, Kara appears at the door, walking over to them and looking a bit out of breath, but Sam just thinks its because the blonde is just always breathless whenever Lena is around.

Kara says her hellos and apologizes for being late, grabbing her menu, but then she does a double take at Sam.

"Oh, hey!" she says, that sunny smile appearing on her face.  "Nice glasses!"

"Oh, uh, thanks," Sam says, awkwardly reaching up to adjust them nervously, trying to act natural and make it believable.  It actually kinda reminds herself of all the times she's seen Kara-

Hey.

Wait a second...


End file.
